bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
This Is Your Life, Bear (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "This Is Your Life, Bear", Season 5, episode 40, 200th episode overall. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Bear Listens to the Radio Bear Removes Cheese / Listens Some More Pip and Pop Tell Bear About It Bear Continues Listening / Makes a Phone Call {Cut to: Outside - Ojo has her back turned, covering her eyes.} Ojo: {Ojo walks away.} {Tutter spots at the living room, and shocks to see that Bear has to listen to WCHA-CHA.} Tutter: {frightened} Bear wins a vacation? It's Great to Be a Bear Oh, what a lucky day Things turning out this way I feel like giving the world a high-five And when you feel this great You really appreciate Just being alive But, gee, it's great to be a bear I get to be a bear Every day of my life Lucky me, all the things I get to do Like spending time with you-oo-hoo-hoo-hoo It's great to be a bear I never want to pout When things aren't working out Sometimes you're lucky, sometimes not Oh well So take it all in stride On life's rollercoaster ride Always remember the great stuff you've got Yes sirree, it's great to be a bear I get to be a bear Every day of my life And, gee, what a lucky thing to be When you are here with me-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee It's great to be a bear And if my portrait's made some day The caption's going to say "He did it all the Bear way" Golly gee It's great to be a bear Sniff sniff here and cha-cha there Every day of my life And when you do What only you can do Must be great just being you-oo-hoo-hoo-hoo 'Cause it's great to be a bear. {Bear walks out of the living room. The camera begins to pan slowly to see the living room itself.} Bear's Friends Talk About It {The word "Bear" is shown above.} Shadow's Story Shadow: (narrating) The milkman's horse clicked and clopped down the lane. The milkman's horse, she tosses a silvery mane. *horse neighs* The gentle ol' mare stops at every door. Just like she'd been a thousand times before. And everyday starts the same old way whether there's sun or rain. Cop in the corner pats her on the nose. Cop-Who's a good horse? Yea. Shadow: (narrating) She gets a hug from the lady hanging out the clothes. Lady-Aww, such a nice horse! Shadow: (narrating) The school kids like to give her a treat because she's always ready for a bite to eat. *horse eats apple* The milkman's horse is a flowering source with happiness in the town. *horse neighs and runs* Tutter's Disco Party {Cut to: Living Room - Night} Bear: I'm right... {realizes the living room is dark} Hey...it's awfully dark here. Bear Travels to Sequoia Hotel and Meets Luna / The Goodbye Song Luna: Bear? Why, Hello, Bear. this isn't where I'm used to seeing you. My, my. Bear: Yeah, I know. Fancy, right? Both: (laughing) Luna: How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: I won a vacation on WCHA-CHA today. Luna: Really? That's great, Bear. Bear: And that wasn't even the best part of the day. Luna: Hmm? Bear: Everybody decided to show me how much I mean to them today, I was so touched. Luna: Well, well, that's more wonderful, Bear. Although I must say it doesn't surprise me. You care so much for others it makes sense that others would care for you. Bear: Oh, well, Thank you, Luna. Luna: One life touches many others, Bear. We should make sure that each life we touch, we touch in as positive a way as we can. Bear: That's a really good point, Luna. In fact, that may be the most important thing of all. Luna: Oh, speaking of which, I'd better be getting back up in the night sky. The Earth needs my light. Bear: Well, Luna, speaking of life, will you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I would love to, Bear. I'd love to. {They sing The Goodbye Song Season 3 style, it shows a four clip montage} Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to the room) Well, thanks for coming to the Sequoia Hotel. Bye. (turns off) Oh, (turns back on) by the way, I hope I've been one of the nicest parts of your life because you are one of the nicest parts of mine. I'll see you back at the Big Blue House. Bye.Category:Season 5 Transcripts Category:Transcripts